Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a pre-vaporization formulation for e-vaping devices configured to control the acidity in the e-vaping device.
Related Art
Electronic vaping devices (or e-vaping devices) are used to vaporize a pre-vaporization formulation such as, for example, a liquid material, into a vapor to be inhaled by an adult vaper. E-vaping devices typically include a heater that is configured to vaporize the pre-vaporization formulation to produce the vapor. An e-vaping device may include several e-vaping elements including a power source, a cartridge or e-vaping tank including the heater, and a reservoir holding the pre-vaporization formulation. For example, the pre-vaporization formulation may include a liquid, solid and/or gel formulation including, but not limited to, water, beads, solvents, active ingredients, ethanol, plant extracts, natural or artificial flavors, and/or vapor formers such as glycerine and/or propylene glycol.
Typically, a tobacco-based smoking article produces a vapor known to create a desired sensory experience for an adult smoker, including a low to moderate harshness response in the throat and a perceived warmth or strength in the chest of the adult smoker. With respect to e-vaping devices, the harshness of the vapor, which is typically understood as the sensation experienced in the throat of an adult vaper, and the strength of the vapor, which is typically understood as the sensation experienced in the chest of the adult vaper, may vary based on the contents and concentrations of the pre-vaporization formulation used to form the vapor inhaled by the adult vaper, including but not limited to the concentration of nicotine in the vapor. In some cases, for a similar amount of nicotine, an e-vaping device delivers substantially more nicotine in the gas phase to the adult vaper than a tobacco-based product delivers in the gas phase, which increases the harshness of the vapor, and degrades the sensory experience of the adult vaper as a result of the increased harshness. Accordingly, acids can be added to the pre-vaporization formulation to reduce the amount of nicotine present in the gas phase generated by the e-vaping device. However, a level of acid in the pre-vaporization formulation that is too high may also degrade the taste of the vapor.